Two sides and a line
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Mayuzumi Chihiro avait prévenu son frère à propos des personnes aux cheveux rouges, mais ledit frère rencontra Kagami Taiga. Seulement à moitié aux cheveux rouges, avait-il argumenté. De la jalousie, une coupe de saké, son frère en face de lui. Personne n'a jamais dit qu' il ne pouvait avoir Kuroko Tetsuya. A demi PWP. Inceste (Ils sont frères PAR ALLIANCE)


**Two sides and a line **

**by ****Tuna for desert**

_Me revoilà ! J'aime beaucoup ce couple, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ! L'histoire n'est pas à moi, l'image de couverture non plus. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Mayuzumi- "

"Chihiro."

Kuroko soupira. Et essaya à nouveau.

« Ma- »

« Si tu n'apprends pas à appeler ton grand frère par son prénom, alors nous ne parlerons pas. »

Kuroko ressentit l'envie de frapper la tête de l'adolescent plus âgé. Etonné par sa propre pensée, il tressaillit à cette pulsion soudaine de violence. Ce n'était pas bon. Il filait un mauvais coton.

« Ce genre de choses prend du temps. » Tenta-t-il de s'amender, et jugeant par le silence accueillant sa réponse, c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Il risqua un rapide coup d'œil à Mayuzumi-san. L'adolescent aux cheveux couleur cendre était assis de l'autre côté de la chambre, sur son lit. Sa jambe gauche touchait le sol, l'autre soutenant son bras.

Le plus jeune garçon détourna les yeux du regard brûlant de l'autre. C'était comme si Mayuzumi-san essayait de le transpercer du regard.

« Trois mois. » La lumière de la lune qui éclairait la pièce à travers la fenêtre le faisant se sentir plus calme par rapport à la situation. Il savait que Mayuzumi-san ne lèverait pas la main sur lui, mais les ténèbres semblaient encourageantes à ce genre de choses. Il croisa ses mains moites ensemble. L'atmosphère était étouffante.

Il releva ses pieds et se rapprocha du mur. Son lit craqua au mouvement. Il sentait toujours le regard de Mayuzumi-san, fixé sur lui.

« Nous dormons dans cette chambre depuis six mois en tant que frères. »

Sa voix ne contenait plus la rage froide qui lui faisait penser à son père. Kuroko inspira doucement, précautionneusement, effrayé de briser le fragile équilibre entre eux. Il rapprocha ses genoux de son torse et y enfouit son visage.

« C'est toujours trop tôt », essaya t-il à nouveau.

Durant quelques secondes, le seul bruit qu'il put entendre fut les criquets dans le jardin. Leur mère et père étant endormis depuis longtemps dans la chambre à trois portes de la leur. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Kuroko était tenté de suivre leur exemple et d'endurer le lendemain au petit-déjeuner l'atmosphère tendue. Il n'y avait rien de pire que cela. La culpabilité l'envahissait, et son esprit n'aidait pas en essayant de l'envoyer se suicider de culpabilité.

Mayuzumi-san soupira profondément, ses yeux ne tentant plus de transpercer Kuroko. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux.

« Va dormir. Demain est le premier jour de ta seconde année à Teiko, après tout. Tout ira bien ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je - »

« Mayuzumi-san. » Coupa Kuroko. Son grand frère le regarda et pressa ses lèvres en un fin sourire. Kuroko se permit de faire la même chose.

« Tu dois prendre le train pour Kyoto demain à 7 :30. Il n'y a pas moyen que tu puisses me déposer. Je t'accompagnerai à la gare, cependant. »

Les yeux gris de Mayuzumi-san semblèrent s'éclairer à l'entente de cet arrangement.

**XXX**

« Je hais Kyoto. »

Kuroko regarda l'adolescent plus âgé de ses yeux impassibles. Mayuzumi lui lança un demi-regard noir.

« Mayuzumi-san, s'il te plaît ne fais pas l'enfant. Ce sera la première fois que tu seras en pension. Je suis plutôt inquiet. Ne crées pas de problèmes à tes senpais. »

« Tetsuya », dit Mayuzumi d'une voix tendue. « Ne devrais-je pas être celui qui te dit cela ? »

Le plus jeune observa l'autre. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa la poignée de sa valise et arrangea son écharpe faite main. La matière était douce. La forme et la couleur lui allaient parfaitement. Elle était d'autant plus précieuse considérant que c'était un cadeau de la part de son petit frère par alliance.

« Tu sais, je ne te pensais pas du type travaux ménagers. »

Les joues du plus petit rosirent un peu. Mayuzumi sourit d'un air taquin. Regardant alentour pour vérifier que personne ne les observait, il eut un rictus. La gare était presque déserte, et le fait que son jeune frère était presque invisible aidait beaucoup.

Reportant son attention sur Kuroko, il vit que son regard était rivé sur le sol. Ses oreilles étaient encore un peu rouges de sa taquinerie précédente.

« Hey. » Appela t-il doucement, sa voix basse mais pleine de force. Kuroko releva la tête, et Mayuzumi lui sourit gentiment.

« J'appellerai, tu sais. Peut-être pas tous les jours, mais j'essaierai de trouver du temps. Je t'enverrai des mails. Tu n'as pas à répondre. Je sais que ça t'ennuies parfois. »

« Promis ? »

Mayuzumi sourit avec indulgence à la petite voix. Il attrapa la main gauche de Kuroko dans la sienne. Sa prise s'affermit légèrement.

« Je te le promets. Maintenant, ne cours pas après les gens aux cheveux rouges. Je sais que tu as le chic pour leur rentrer dedans et te faire coincer sans aucune échappatoire possible. Je n'apprécie toujours pas Akashi, et Aomine n'est certainement pas ma personne préférée. Garde tes distances avec le chiot blond, ou il le prendra pour une invite. Ne prends pas les habitudes bizarres de Midorima. Murasakibara est okay. »

Réprimant un soupir, Kuroko réussit à sourire et répondit sereinement. « Ton train est sur le point de partir. »

« Quo – »

**XXX**

_Quelques années plus tard, après la Winter Cup._

« Kagami Taiga. » Des yeux gris se plissèrent. Des yeux bleus se détournèrent.

« Il n'a qu'à moitié les cheveux rouges. »

Mayuzumi Chihiro fit les gros yeux à son frère par alliance.

« Il est Américain. » Comme si cela allait rendre son point de vue - quel qu'il soit – plus fort, il prononça le dernier mot avec emphase et autant de dédain dont il était capable. Son plus jeune frère remua inconfortablement sur le sol où il était assis, sa main agrippant le col de son polo blanc.

Le plus âgé tendit la main pour attraper la bouteille placée sur la table basse entre eux deux. Il versa le liquide clair dans une petite coupe. Le Saké était ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Il n'avait pas de problème spécifique avec les personnes aux cheveux rouges, mais son frère attirait à lui ceux qui étaient problématiques.

Kagami Taiga était acceptable, d'après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu au dernier match. Mais, il y avait un autre problème dont il fallait s'occuper.

Le yankee était bien trop familier avec le frère de Mayuzumi.

Mais si c'était réellement le problème, alors il en avait aussi un avec la Génération des Miracles. Il y avait aussi cette dette qu'ils lui devaient pour avoir blessé son frère.

« C'est… injuste. »

Il se comportait de façon mesquine. Avalant le saké en une dernière gorgée, il reposa la coupe sur la table avant de se pencher en arrière, son cou rencontrant le bout de son lit, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à tous les moments gênants que Kuroko et lui avaient partagés.

Ce n'avait pas été une chose facile, Mais Kuroko avait fini par laisser faire, et Mayuzumi se souviendrait toujours de l'air humide , du temps froid, et du silence dans cette même pièce quand Kuroko l'avait appelé pour la première fois « Chihiro-nii », dans son état malade et fiévreux.

Kuroko avait tenté de feindre une amnésie à court terme le lendemain matin suivant, mais le regard spécial de Mayuzumi l'avait fait abandonner l'idée avant même l'heure du déjeuner.

« Chihiro-nii ? »

L'adolescent plus âgé vint se placer à côté de son frère. Il s'appuya contre l'épaule de Kuroko, un profond soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Je reviendrai à Tokyo pour l'université. Je serai capable de prendre soin de toi. »

Kuroko hocha la tête avec hésitation. Mayuzumi grogna et se déplaça pour l'étreindre, ses bras entourant d'eux-mêmes la taille de l'autre. Kuroko leva une main et la passa dans les mèches argentées. Soupirant de béatitude, le plus vieux se rapprocha encore plus du cou de Kuroko et inspira profondément la légère odeur de vanille.

« Tu sens bon », commenta t-il, déjà à moitié endormi. L'épaule le soutenant se tendit.

Peut-être était-ce le saké qu'il avait consommé, ou l'agréable ambiance que créait une lampe de chevet en éclairant doucement la chambre. Les yeux de Mayuzumi trouvèrent le cou de Kuroko, et la réellement magnifique peau. Il ne réfléchit pas, n'hésita même pas, et planta instinctivement ses dents dedans.

« Ah - ! »

Se reculant légèrement, les yeux de Mayuzumi s'écarquillèrent.

'_Plus.'_

« Tetsuya ? »

Il leva la tête et vit l'air surpris de Kuroko, sa bouche entre-ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés.

'_Plus.'_

Il réalisa enfin. Mayuzumi brisa le contact de leurs peaux en hâte. « Je suis désolé. »

Quelques secondes de silence gênant passèrent. Mayuzumi passa une main dans ses cheveux, se maudissant pour son manque de réflexion.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayé. » Il n'était pas désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait, bien sûr. Mais c'était à Kuroko d'en interpréter ce qu'il voulait.

Il resta assis avec gêne, ne sachant que faire. Son petit frère n'avait toujours pas bougé. Juste une erreur, une seule petite erreur, et il était déjà effrayé de ce qui se passerait si Kuroko s'apercevait des sentiments évidents que Mayuzumi avait pour lui.

Sa tête tournait. La température avait soudainement baissé. N'importe quoi serait une bonne distraction à ce moment précis. _N'importe quoi_. Aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas à être assis à côté de son frère horrifié.

« Chihiro-nii… »

Mayuzumi se raidit. Une seconde plus tard, quelque chose de chaud toucha sa main. Réalisant que c'était la main de son frère, la respiration de Mayuzumi se hacha. La prise sur sa main s'affermit, se faisant rassurante. Pourquoi le rassurer ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Tout va bien. » Dit doucement Kuroko, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent.

« Chihiro-nii… Je sais. »

Mayuzumi se tourna pour faire face à son frère, le visage tordu par l'horreur. Kuroko baissa les yeux, comme s'il était embarrassé.

« Et… Je pense que je ressens la même chose. »

_« Tu penses ? »_

Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Mayuzumi se tourna vers son frère, qui refusa de croiser son regard, détaillant à la place l'incroyablement intéressant lit de l'autre côté de la chambre avec cet air neutre que Mayuzumi haïssait.

« Je pense… » Kuroko fit une pause pour avaler sa salive. « Je pense que ça a commencé par quelque chose proche du brother-complex. Je n'en suis pas certain, cependant. Mais, Mayuzumi-san est soudainement devenu Chihiro-san dans ma tête. Chihiro-san est devenu Chihiro-nii. Et Chihiro-nii était – est mon héros. Il pouvait faire les choses dont je n'étais pas capable. Il m'a sauvé de nombreuses fois. Il adoucissait ma peine. Durant Teiko, quand j'ai quitté le club – »

« Tu _quoi –_»

« Je pensais à arrêter le basket pour de bon. »

Kuroko fit face à son frère, et il fallut à Mayuzumi toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre le bleuté dans ses bras. L'émotion brute dansante dans les yeux de Kuroko était trop pour lui. Ça le _brûlait _ de l'intérieur. Son corps était sous contrôle, mais tout son être criait pour toucher le corps en face de lui.

'_Plus.'_

« Je t'aime, Chihiro-nii. » Les mots tombèrent avec langueur des lèvres roses.

« Tetsuya, arrête. »

Son corps _brûlait_,_ désirant_ le moindre contact avec son frère. Il prit une difficile inspiration. Du coin de l'œil, il nota l'expression blessée de Kuroko.

' _Non ! '_

« Tetsuya. » Il devait lui dire. « C'est… si tu n'arrêtes pas, je-je risque de perde le contrôle et – »

L'admettre à haute voix était dur. Il ne devrait jamais teinter son frère d'une quelconque manière. C'était mal. Mais, ça ne l'avait jamais empêché auparavant de rêver durant ses cours à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire à Kuroko. Ils ne partageaient pas le même sang, mais étaient tout de même frères.

« Tout va bien. »

'_Non, c'est mal. Tu devrais avoir peur.'_

« Je… le veux aussi Chihiro-nii. »

Mayuzumi leva les yeux, bouche bée. Le regard de Kuroko trouva à nouveau refuge sur le vieux lit. Ses oreilles étaient rouges. Ses joues rosies.

'_Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais faire.'_

« Tetsuya… »

A l'entente de son nom, Kuroko releva la tête, et sa vue fut bloquée par la figure de son frère le surplombant. Les yeux du plus grand exprimaient quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Et quoi que ce fût, cela envoya d'agréables frissons à travers tout son corps.

« Chihiro-nii… »

Mayuzumi se pencha, ses mains de chaque côté de Kuroko pour se soutenir. Il se pencha plus près.

'_S'il vous plaît'_

Feux d'artifices. Feu. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Mayuzumi oublia tout. Leurs lèvres bougeaient de manière désordonnée, aucun des deux n'ayant d'expérience. Les lèvres sur les siennes étaient douces, mouillées, froides et chaudes en même temps. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent et n'en devinrent qu'une.

_Plus._

Il grogna, et le bruit élicita un doux gémissement de la part de son petit frère. Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin sur l'estomac de l'autre, passant rapidement sous le tissu. Elles tracèrent les légers muscles sur le torse de son frère, obtenant un autre délicieux halètement. Ils se séparèrent un instant avant de se perdre à nouveau dans la chaude sensation.

Sa tête tournait. Il y avait quelque chose d'humide et doux contre ses lèvres. Ce fut presque trop bref.

« Quoi – »

« Lit. » haleta Kuroko. Mayuzumi cligna des yeux, tentant de retrouver un peu de lucidité. Quand son cerveau eut enregistré le mot que son frère venait de prononcer, il parla d'une manière manquant quelque peu de cohérence.

« A-ah, oui. »

Ils n'étaient même pas à mi-chemin du lit quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau, les deux affamés de ce contact qu'ils avaient longtemps désiré. Le dos de Kuroko rencontra le lit et Mayuzumi recouvrit l'autre de son corps, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

Cela dura seulement quelques secondes de plus avant qu'ils ne se séparent, l'air s'engouffrant dans ses poumons. Mayuzumi se pencha, embrassant le cou de son frère jusqu'à ce que l'endroit devienne rouge. Cela laisserait une marque, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait dans la chaleur du moment. Il en laissa plus, jusqu'à ce que Kuroko gémisse à voix haute.

Mayuzumi stoppa et eut un sourire narquois. Points sensibles. Il avait trouvé les zones érogènes de son frère. Juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, là où son cœur se trouvait. Il explora la zone jusqu'à ce que Kuroko tire ses cheveux avec désespoir, sa respiration hachée.

_Magnifique._

Grognant, Mayuzumi se redressa et enleva sensuellement son haut, s'assurant que Kuroko regardait. Tenter son frère était probablement sa nouvelle activité favorite. Le plus jeune regardait avec des yeux affamés, ne s'apercevant probablement pas que son regard brûlant faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne le devrait à Mayuzumi.

Jetant au loin le t-shirt, il se pencha à nouveau pour enlever celui de son frère. Kuroko se laissa faire avec peu de résistance, trop brumeux dans son état d'excitation.

Leurs torses nus se touchèrent, et Kuroko haleta à la sensation. L'argenté grogna et embrassa la poitrine de l'autre, descendant jusqu'à son estomac et son nombril.

« H-haa… ah ! »

Mayuzumi lécha le nombril, son frère s'arquant en réponse. Il descendit plus bas et s'arrêta au niveau du pantalon fermé. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux incertains, mais pleins de désir de Kuroko. Lançant un regard rassurant à son frère, il prit la fermeture éclair entre ses dents et la baissa. Il dut cependant utiliser une main pour défaire le bouton.

Kuroko haleta avec impatience, et cela rendit Mayuzumi aussi impatient d'en finir avec les petits jeux et de passer enfin la réelle chose. Mais, c'était leur première fois, il devait donc en faire une nuit qui en valait la peine. Du moins pour lui, qui sait ce qui pourrait changer dans l'esprit de Kuroko dans le futur.

Ecartant la sinistre pensée, il baissa le boxer blanc de son frère, il lécha ses lèvres. Kuroko était embarrassé, jugeant par la manière dont il se détourna, ses bras sur sa bouche. Il prit le membre à moitié-dur dans sa bouche, écoutant attentivement la difficile inspiration que prit son frère.

« Chi-Chihiro – »

Il commença lentement, torturant le corps en-dessous de lui avec un coup de langue. Il suça le gland jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rouge. Se sentant finalement clément à l'égard de son frère, il le prit dans sa bouche.

« H-haaah. »

Kuroko gémit à voix basse, sa main attrapant à pleine poignée les cheveux de Mayuzumi. L'adolescent plus âgé commença à sucer jusqu'à ce que ses joues se creusent. C'était une merveilleuse sensation, Kuroko gémissant sous lui.

« Je suis – hah – proche ! »

Parcourant le membre frémissant de sa langue, il attendit que le sperme de son frère eut fini de sortir. Quand ce fut fini, il laissa le membre et assura la substance blanche.

Il remonta, observant le visage de son frère dans son état libéré. Le plus jeune avait ses yeux fermés par la béatitude, sa respiration se calmant lentement. Il ouvrit ses yeux lentement, toujours voilés, et vit le regard affamé de son grand frère.

« Tetsuya. » murmura Mayuzumi, se baissant pour embrasser le front moite du corps sous le sien. « Tu es magnifique. »

Kuroko ne put répondre, son frère capturant ses lèvres dans un autre brûlant baiser. C'était mal. C'était vraiment mal. Mais c'était juste _tellement _parfait et paradisiaque.

Ils se séparèrent suffisamment longtemps pour que Mayuzumi dise « Nous n'avons pas à aller jusqu'au bout. »

Le plus jeune adolescent fronça les sourcils avant de grogner d'une voix basse et d'entourer de ses bras le cou de l'autre. « Non. Je le veux. Tu te retiens depuis ma troisième année de collège. Je suis assez vieux maintenant. Je peux le faire. »

Mayuzumi rit, excité et heureux « Eh bien ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

« S'il te plaît, fais-le. »

**XXX**

« N-non – _oooooh, Onii-chan !_ »

Mayuzumi siffla à l'étroitesse autour de ses trois doigts. Les retirant, il plaça son membre face à l'entrée de son frère. Il fit sortir un peu de lotion sur sa main avant de jeter la bouteille au loin quelque part dans la chambre. Il entoura sa main autour de sa longueur, soupirant en la recouvrant à la froide sensation.

En ayant fini avec ça, il attrapa les cuisses du plus jeune et baissa les yeux pour voir l'expression qu'avait son précieux demi-frère. L'adolescent semblait évanoui, ne serait-ce pour les faibles halètements qui sortaient continuellement de sa bouche entre-ouverte.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-il en embrassant la douce peau de chaque côté de son visage. Il voulait s'assurer que tout était bien, qu'il n'était pas en train de mal faire quelque chose, que son frère voulait cela autant que lui. Il était trop tard pour arrêter, mais il voulait juste une confirmation.

Kuroko ouvrit un œil, et l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés dut réprimer un petit sourire au regard noir peu convaincant qu'il reçut.

« J'y vais », murmura t-il, ce à quoi Kuroko hocha la tête. Il pressa le bout à l'entrée du bleuté, et ils sifflèrent tous deux à la sensation. Il commença à pousser à l'intérieur, prêtant attention à la respiration de son frère pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Quand Kuroko laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, Mayuzumi pausa, sa respiration haletante.

« Détends-toi », chuchota t-il. Kuroko ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre. Mayuzumi grogna en poussant une nouvelle fois, bien que plus lentement.

Ce fut un long, douloureux processus. Quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, Mayuzumi soupira de soulagement. Kuroko haletait fortement il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Embrassant la tempe de son frère, il attendit jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune s'adapte.

« C'est bon maintenant », consentit son frère. Mayuzumi ne suivit pas son bestial désir aussitôt. Il prit son temps pour admirer le visage rougi de son frère, les larmes au bord de ses yeux et le regard admiratif et aimant posé sur lui.

« Toujours ». Il bougea en un mouvement rythmé, gardant son frère occupé. Et, quelque part dans son esprit, il espéra que son frère ne se souviendrait pas de cette embarrassante confession.

« Toujours depuis ce matin ensoleillé où nous nous sommes réveillés l'un à côté de l'autre. »

« H-hah ! Ah ! Que – »

Mayuzumi accéléra et les questions incohérentes de Kuroko devinrent des gémissements. La respiration du plus âgé commença à devenir saccadée. La chaleur autour de sa longueur était trop. L'étroitesse le rendait fou. Et, le magnifique corps de son frère était sous lui, se contorsionnant en quête de plaisir.

« Ah ! H-ha ! »

« Je t'aime. »

Il s'enfonça sauvagement, ne tentant plus de contrôler son envie. Le visage de Kuroko « tait tordu par le plaisir, gémissant le nom de son frère à chaque pénétration. Leurs corps se mouvaient dans la pénombre, en une danse vieille comme le monde. Mayuzumi écoutait les gémissements de son frère tandis que Kuroko tentait de graver le toucher de l'autre dans sa mémoire, de ne pas oublier cette sensation brûlante sur sa peau.

« Ch-Chihiro-nii ! »

« Tetsuya.. ! »

La chaleur commençait à se concentrer dans leurs estomacs. Mayuzumi se pencha en avant, son frère entourant son cou de ses bras. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et soudainement le monde consista en leurs seuls deux corps. Pas de garçons gênants aux cheveux rouges. Pas de frontière entre frères. Seulement eux, dans l'étreinte de l'autre.

Avec une longue et dure poussée, ils jouirent tous les deux, chacun gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre. La sensation fut forte, et dura. Quand leur euphorie retomba, Mayuzumi réalisa, avec peut-être un peu de retard, qu'il venait de jouir dans son petit frère, et la pensée le fit frissonner de plaisir plutôt que s'inquiéter. Kuroko ne sembla pas être dérangé quand Mayuzumi s'écrasa à côté de lui. Ils étaient tous deux haletants. Le plaisir les força à rester ainsi, en un amas de corps encore quelques instants avant que Mayuzumi ne bouge pour poser un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son frère.

« Je t'aime. »

Kuroko l'observa, toujours hébété par la plaisir. Puis, il sourit et le cœur de Mayuzumi se gonfla d'amour pour cette personne.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

_**~Omake~**_

« Tu sais, je crois qu'Akashi a un faible pour toi. »

Kuroko s'étouffa presque sur son toast. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le visage inexpressif de son frère, ne semblant absolument pas coupable.

« Uh… »

Mayuzumi finit son jus de fruit avant de regarder d'un air noir le pauvre verre innocent, « Je devrais lui montrer – à lui et aux autres d'ailleurs – à qui tu appartiens maintenant. »

Il se tourna pour faire face à son frère. Le visage du plus jeune était pâle, encore plus que d'habitude il était presque bleu.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que nous sommes frères. »

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes, je ne relis toujours pas (ouiii je sais, c'est pas bien)_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
